Until We Meet Again
by CCangel
Summary: Emma meets Baelfire in the Enchanted Forest. One shot.


Until We Meet Again

Emma was not a happy person at the moment. She had been sucked into a portal with Killian and now they were walking around lost in the Enchanted Forest. She was mumbling about Zelena and how she should have gotten rid of her when she had the chance. Not to mention the clothes were extremely uncomfortable.

"Swan, I know you hate it here but there's no use in complaining. We just need to-

"Shut up Killian," she interrupted glaring at him. He went quiet and then smirked. "What is so funny?"

"You're quite adorable when you're upset," he said. Her eyes flashed with anger and she walked forward to nowhere in particular.

They walked for another hour when Killian heard someone approaching. "Emma, we need to hide." Her head snapped his way and he dragged her behind the bushes.

"What is it?" Emma asked. He shushed her by putting his hand over her mouth. They looked on in silence and nothing appeared. Emma removed his hand. "This is ridiculous. There's nothing out there."

Killian ignored her. There was always something lurking in these woods. Emma was about to stand up until she heard feet running and horses approaching fast.

They saw a young boy fall to the ground after tripping over a branch. Instinctively Emma went to help him but Killian pulled her back. They watched as a soldier jerked the boy up and started yelling at him.

Emma felt Killian tense. "Bae," was all he said. Emma's heart dropped.

"Neal," she said feeling the sudden sadness penetrate her heart. She jumped up again this time ignoring Killian's protests.

"Hey, leave him alone," Emma shouted. The soldier let out a growl and dropped Bae.

"Who are you?" the soldier asked approaching Emma.

"I'm-

"Just a family friend," Killian said hardening his gaze.

The soldier turned to Bae. "Do you know these people?"

Bae's eyes locked with Emma's. He felt he could trust her. "Yes." He started walking toward Emma and she put an arm around him.

"You're lucky boy. Next time you won't be," the soldier said and then got on his horse. He gave the three of them one hard look before galloping off.

Bae stepped out of Emma's embrace. "Thank you. I'm Baelfire," he said. Emma only smiled not trusting herself to speak anymore. She just stared at him remembering the man he would become. The man who sacrificed in the end all because of a trick.

"You're welcome lad," Killian said easing the growing tension although oblivious to Bae. "Where are you headed off to?"

"To see someone important. Someone that can help me and my papa escape this place," Bae answered. Killian gave a tight smile. His heart was hurting probably just as much as Emma's.

"Why do you want to escape? The Enchanted Forest has its charm," Killian said. Emma looked at Killian. She whispered his name as to reprimand him.

Bae's gaze settled on Emma. She could feel it and it unsettled her to her core. She turned toward him again. "It's…okay," she managed. "We won't say anything."

"There's a rumor that the Blue Fairy can help me. She's the most powerful being in all the realms. I want to leave and take papa with me. We don't have a life here. We can be happy somewhere else. Papa doesn't have to be the Dark One anymore," he said.

Emma let out a breath. "I'm sure your papa loves you."

Bae shook his head. "But he loves power more. He doesn't want to be weak. I know everything will be okay once we get help from the fairy. I'll make a deal and my papa won't back out of it."

Emma forced herself to blink back tears. She squatted in front of him. "You are a good son," she said. Bae smiled.

"Thank you Emma," he said. He looked at the road ahead knowing he needed to leave. "Um, I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you around soon."

He left them standing there and Emma reached for the swan necklace that wasn't there anymore. "Wait Ne-Baelfire," Emma yelled. She walked quickly and pulled him into a hug. "Be careful."

She heard him chuckle. "I will," he said and turned away. Emma now had tears in her eyes. She felt Killian's hand on her back.

"We can't change the past love," he said. "No matter how much we want to."

She nodded her head in understanding but her heart told her different.

**Storybrooke….**

They all ended up in Storybrooke again. Everybody seemed to be in the middle of town searching for loved ones. Emma found her parents hugging them tightly and soon Henry approached her after leaving Regina's side.

"Mom, we did it. We broke the curse," Henry said. Emma kissed the top of his head.

"We did, kid," she said. Looking into his eyes made her think of Neal. Memories of seeing him as boy flashed through her mind creating a dull ache.

"Emma," Snow called out. Emma blinked and snapped her head to her mother.

"Yeah mom," she said causing Snow to smile.

"You okay?" she asked. Emma nodded yes.

"Just happy to be home," she said. "So who wants ice cream from Granny's?"

Henry practically dragged her down the street along with the whole town it seemed like. While there Emma couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. She was hoping for a breather for a while.

"Mom, when are we going to get an apartment?" Henry asked.

"Um, I don't know Henry," she said ruffling his hair a bit. She looked out the window to see him walking down the street. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Mom?" Henry called out concerned. She just moved and headed out the diner. She walked slowly trying to get a grasp at what she was seeing.

"Neal," she whispered. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. "Neal," she said louder now running. "Neal!"

He stopped recognizing her voice. "Emma," he thought to himself. He turned around to see her still running to him. He felt her plow into his arms wrapping her arms around him tightly. She muffled his name into his neck repeatedly.

She let go putting her hands on his face. "I don't understand. You died and I-

"I woke up in the woods and I knew I had to try and find you and Henry," Neal said. He saw a tear come down her face and wiped it away. His own eyes were filling with tears. "I'm so sorry. I was so determined to get back to you and Henry, I resorted to dark magic."

She shook her furiously. "Doesn't matter. You're here now." She gasped after a moment of silence. "Do you remember anything strange in the Enchanted Forest?"

"You mean a certain blonde who told a guard to leave a poor boy alone," he said smiling. "That was kind of weird. I'm not quite sure how you managed that."

"It's a long story. Now, we need Henry to see you," Emma said. She grabbed his hand leading him back to the diner.

Henry was forced to stay behind in case there was danger. His eyes nearly bucked when he saw Neal. "Dad," he said in disbelief.

"Hey buddy," he said. Henry broke out in a run and slammed into Neal nearly knocking him down. "I've missed you too."

Henry looked up in confusion and wonder. He looked at Emma. "Did you do this? Did you bring him back?"

"We must have when we broke the curse," she said. Henry hugged Neal again.

"Why don't we go inside?" Emma suggested.

"Wait, I need to see my father," Neal said.

"I'll go with you," Emma offered. The two of them went to Gold's shop. Neal stood outside the door feeling nervous.

"You have nothing to worry about," Emma encouraged. Neal nodded his head and went inside.

Belle was the first one to come out and put her hand over her mouth. "Neal, is that you?"

"Hi Belle," he said.

"Rumple! Come out here," Belle shouted.

"Belle, what is it?" he asked. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his son.

"Bae," he said his voice breaking. He took a step forward not truly believing his son was alive.

"It's me papa," Neal said. "Emma brought me back."

Gold looked between the two of them and walked forward. He pulled Neal into a bear crushing hug.

"My boy," he said.

He let go of him eventually turning to Emma. "Looks like true love conquered after all."


End file.
